


In Your Mind

by GummiStories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: It wasn't the first time Alec had been possessed, Magnus was hoping it would be the last





	In Your Mind

“He really is quite weak you know? It didn’t take long for me to take over”

“Shut up”

“You’d think such an oh so brave shadowhunter would be a little harder to possess”

“I said shut up!”

“Such a shame, so much wasted-

“Magnus would you shut him up already?!” Jace shouted at the warlock who was doting over a potion that was brewing on his desk. Magnus growled before snapping his fingers, causing a large piece of electrical tape to cover Ale- the demon’s mouth, silencing him. The demon continued to smirk under the tape, letting out a small chuckle as it rolled its eyes, a very Alec like thing.

Alec had been possessed on a stakeout earlier that day, it had been difficult to get ‘Alec’ back to the loft as the demon possessing him had other ideas, but thankfully a few rituals and a portal later they were back in Magnus’ office.

“Is it done yet?” Izzy questioned as she leaned against the wall, a frown on her face as she glared at the demon possessing her brother’s body. 

“Isabelle, if I mess up a single thing in this potion, Alec will be lost forever” Magnus snapped in frustration, adding one of the last ingredients to the potion. 

“And why does it have to be you going into his mind?” Jace questioned also frowning. 

“Because this certain type of demon is tricky, only a warlock like myself can get Alec back safely” Magnus replied as he poured the potion into a cup and turned to face the two Lightwood siblings and demon wearing his boyfriend's face. 

“Whatever happens to our bodies, don't do anything to intervene, it's the difference between life and death for the both of us,” Magnus said sternly, getting a nod from both the siblings. Magnus nodded himself and turned to look at the demon who was still smirking, cockiness shining in its pitch black eyes. Inhaling deeply, Magnus pushed his magic forward connecting himself to the demon before quickly drinking the potion.

It didn't take long for the world to begin swaying and for Magnus to lose his balance, falling to the ground with a thud as his vision went dark.

When Magnus woke up, his surroundings were not at all what he expected. The air felt cold and stale, sending a shiver up his spine as he slowly got to his feet. He slowly did a turn and examined where he was further. From what he could tell, this looked like the New York Institute, but it was in complete disarray. 

Walls where crumbling, the floorboards were torn up and dust was floating everywhere, it was for sure a display of some fears Alec held inside.

"Alexander?" Magnus called gently as he began heading down the hallway, towards what he believed would lead to the bedrooms of the institute. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as the warlock moved as if something was tugging on his limbs to try and keep him in the same spot, but he persisted, the desire to help Alec was the only thing on his mind.

"Darling?" Magnus continued, when he turned a corner he noticed that the ground in front of him was covered in what looked to be semi-burnt pieces of paper. Curiosity got the best of him and he slowly leaned down to pick one up, frowning when he read the text on it.

**"Not good enough"**

Magnus did a quick scan over a few of the closest notes and saw that they all had similar sayings, all self-hatred and insults causing Magnus' heart to pinch, this wasn't what Alec thought of himself... right?

A crack coming from ahead quickly stole Magnus' attention, he dropped the note and began rushing towards the unfamiliar sound. When he rounded the corner, he saw Alec's bedroom door hanging off its hinges, black smoke seemed to be crawling across the floor and up the sides of the door frame.

Magnus hurried forward and got to the door frame, only to see what looked to be some sort of barrier blocking him from being able to get into where he was positive Alec was being held.

"I'm coming Alexander" Magnus mumbled as he pushed his magic forwards, attempting to tear apart the barrier. It took some strength to get it to budge, it seemed to be held up by a powerful being. With one last final push, Magnus pulled down the barrier with a shout and his eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

Inside Alec's bedroom, well what looked like it was his bedroom, was a dark figure. The figure was circling a black mass that was on on the ground, the mass seemed to be pulsating and moving. Without hesitation, Magnus shot forward a bolt of magic causing the figure to stumble and look over to him, it's bright red eyes staring into his soul.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a low gravelly voice rumbled out of the figure, it almost seemed as if the creature was smirking at him.

"And why not" Magnus replied with a growl

"You do want to save your precious shadowhunter right?" The figure replied gesturing to the mass he was circling. Magnus frowned in confusion as he looked down at the mass, that couldn't be Alec… 

“Don't believe me warlock?” The demon chuckled, some of the mass began to peel back and Magnus’ heart stopped. Alec was curled up in a ball on his knees, the black mass cocooned around his chest holding his arms in place. It went up his back and covered his mouth, eyes and ears, depriving him completely of all his senses. Magnus could see Alec's chest heaving in panicked breaths as he struggled to get himself loose but to no avail. 

“Alexander?” Magnus said softly as he dropped to his knees in front of Alec, wanting to touch him but also not wanting to startle him as he was clearly already panicking, plus with his eyes and ears covered there was no way he'd be able to tell it was him. 

“It’s no use, he can’t escape alone and your aid won’t change anything” The demon laughed causing Magnus to frown, if he could kill the demon right now he would, but killing it would endanger Alec.

“I shall make you a deal, if you manage to bring him back then you can both leave, no questions asked,” The demon said causing Magnus to frown, turning to look at the demon who was standing off to the side, looking quite proud of itself.

“What’s the catch?” Magnus questioned, demons never played fair, there had to be something this demon wanted.

“No catch, I just get to watch you both suffer” The demon laughed maniacally before disappearing, it’s laugh echoing throughout the room. 

Magnus let out a low growl before turning back to Alec with a sigh. 

“I'm sorry for this” Magnus said before he gently grabbed Alec's shoulders. Just as he expected Alec began to thrash in an attempt to get out of his hold, not knowing who the hands belonged to. Magnus quickly leaned his forehead in and placed it against Alec's, hoping to whatever gods there were that Alec would recognise him from that simple gesture. 

Much to Magnus’ surprise and relief, Alec stilled slightly at the feeling of Magnus’ forehead against his. When Magnus opened his eyes to look at Alec, he noticed the black mass was almost melting away from Alec's ears. 

“Alexander? Can you hear me, love?” Magnus questioned gently, Alec gave a shaky nod in response. 

“Don't worry darling, I'm real and I'm going to help you out of this” Magnus said softly, caressing one of Alec's cheeks. The shadowhunter was still panicking, hyperventilating and shaking violently in fear. 

“I need you to listen to me, I think this demon feeds off fear, if you are able to calm yourself down we can get out of here. Can you breathe with me love?” Magnus instructed. Alec gave another nod in response. 

“Here, just copy me,” Magnus said as he sat up, gently guiding Alec's head to rest again his chest so he could feel Magnus’ breathing pattern, he began to take long purposeful breaths hoping that Alec would be able to copy. Slowly but surely, Magnus felt Alec’s breaths become slower and steadier as he calmed, he was still shaking but it was a start. When he pulled away a small smile appeared on his face when he saw the black had melted away from Alec’s eyes and he was looking up at him.

“There are those eyes I love,” Magnus said with a small chuckle, gently holding Alec’s face between his hands. Alec closed his eyes and leaned into one of Magnus’ hands, clearly seeking the comfort the warlock could provide.

“You’re doing so well love, just a bit more and you’ll be free” Magnus mumbled gently, rubbing Alec’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“Free? You’re too pathetic to ever get out of here, you let your brother die, you let your sister get addicted to yin fen. You're an absolute disgrace of a shadowhunter, you'll never be strong enough to escape me!” the demon's voice suddenly echoed throughout the room causing Alec to jump. 

A scared whimper came from Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw the back beginning to crawl back up the sides of Alec's face, heading back to covering his eyes. 

“No, no, no, no, no darling don't listen to it, don't listen to it, just focus on me. It's not real, you're going to be alright” Magnus panicked grabbing Alec's head, forcing the shadowhunter to look him in the eyes 

Magnus had never seen Alec look so frightened, it was unsettling at the amount of fear in his eyes. 

“Think about happy stuff, like the first time we went to Spain. Remember walking on the beach together and we saw dolphins? Or that time in Italy when you ate so much ice cream you thought you'd never have to eat anything again” Magnus recollected. 

Thankfully this seemed to help Alec and the black quickly melted away from his eyes once more. Magnus smiled as he let out a breath he had been holding in nervousness, they were almost there and Alec was almost free.

"Your family are missing you, Izzy and Jace are at the loft waiting for us to get back. I miss you, love, come back to me?" Magnus said softly as he brushed away some of Alec's hair on his forehead.

"You're so strong, you can fight this, I know you can and if you can't do it alone, I'm right here beside you" Magnus urged Alec as he placed his forehead against the shadowhunter's once more and closed his eyes.

A sharp intake of breath caused him to pull away and see that the black had melted away from Alec's mouth.

"You came for me," Alec said softly, almost as if he didn't trust his own voice.

"Of course I did my love, I'll always come for you. Whether it be a demon possession or you need help getting rid of a spider, you can count on me to be at your side" Magnus rambled, Alec sniffled and smiled as well before his shoulders sagged, the final bit of the blackness melting away from his body. Both of the men reached forwards and embraced each other tightly, scared that if they let go they'd lose one another.

"Oh you humanoids are so disgusting with your affection" that voice echoed throughout the room again causing Alec to flinch slightly, but Magnus held him tighter as the two of them got up off the floor to turn around and see the figure standing there.

"I've done my part of the deal, now it's time for you to uphold yours" Magnus sneered not having any time for the demon's games.

"Yes, yes I shall bid you both farewell, but you haven't seen the last of me Lightwood" The demon cackled before disappearing, making both Magnus' and Alec's worlds spin before everything went dark once more.

~~~~

"nus..."

"Magn..."

"Magnus?"

Magnus slowly blinked his eyes open to see Izzy sitting above him, looking down with a concerned look on her face.

"Isabelle? Is Alec okay?" Magnus exclaimed as he sat up a bit too quickly, his head swirling at the sudden movement.

"He's alright, he's just waking up" Izzy replied placing a hand on Magnus' back to steady him. Magnus looked over and saw Jace was talking to Alec as he slowly came to.

"Alexander?" Magnus crawled over to his lover just in time to see his eyes open and look up at him.

"What happened?" Alec asked as his eyes flicked around the room

"It's a long story, how do you feel?" Jace questioned as he helped Alec up into a sitting position.

"I'm fine, just a bit achy and my head hurts" Alec mumbled as he massaged at his temples. Magnus gently took Alec's face into his hand and pushed some healing magic into his head to soothe the pain. Alec smiled in gratitude before once again hugging Magnus tightly.

"Thank you" He mumbled into the warlock's shoulder, Magnus returned the hug tightly.

"Don't thank me, I would easily do it again" Magnus replied as he threaded a hand in Alec's hair.

"Alright lovebirds lets get up off the floor, I think this calls for pizza"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of Alec centric lately, if you have anything Magnus centric you'd like me to write let me know!  
> Either comment or send me a message on tumblr, GummiStories


End file.
